Vos gueules
by Elwaen
Summary: Harry insulte Drago. Drago insulte Harry. La tension monte, le ton aussi...  "MAIS PUTAIN ILS VONT LA FERMER ?"
1. Chapter 1

« CONNARD ! »

« SALOP ! »

« TRAITRE À TON SANG »

« BLONDINETTE »

« ETRE AMORPHE DE TOUTE CULTURE »

« ALIÉNÉ PAR UNE IDÉOLOGIE QUI LE DÉPASSE INTELLECTUELLEMENT PARLANT »

« T'ES QU'UN SALE ABRUTI PAS CAPABLE DE SE DÉFENDRE TOUT SEUL. »

« T'ES QU'UN SALE ENCULÉ DE MANGEMORT. TU MÉRITE DE MOISIR EN PRISON COMME TON PÈRE »

« RACLURE DE MERDE, MÊME LES CHIENS VOUDRONT PAS DE TES RESTES »

« AU MOINS J'EN AURAI PARCE QU'APRES T'AVOIR FAIT BOUFFER TES SALES CHEVEUX DE PUTE TU CHIALERAS TA RACE ET TU TE BALANCERAS DU HAUT DE LA TOUR D'ASTRO ET TU RESSEMBLERAS A RIEN APRES TA CHUTE, même si c'est déjà le cas! »

« CONNASSE INVERTÉBRÉE »

« FAUSSE BLONDE À PERRUQUE »

« FERMEZ LA, BORDEL DE SALOPERIE DE MERDE »

Les deux élèves se turent. Les insultent fusaient depuis un bon quart d'heure dans la Grande Salle, sans que rien ni personne ne puisse arrêter Harry et Draco. Personne sauf une Hermione Granger en colère. Elle avait crispé ses poings de colère et se tenait droite comme un piquet face aux deux adversaire.

« Hermione, tu... » commença Harry

« Sale Sang-d... » siffla Drago

« VOS GUEULES ! Y'EN A MARRE DE VOS CONNERIES. ÇA FAIT SEPT ANS QUE VOUS NOUS CASSEZ LES COUILLES AVEC VOS ENGUEULADES !

« Ah bon, t'es un trans' ? »

« TA GUEULE DRAGO ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QUE NOUS ON DOIT SUPPORTER ÇA TOUTE L'ANNÉE. ET APRÈS HARRY VIENT FULMINER CONTRE TOI TOUTE LA JOURNÉE. VOUS VOUS POURRISSEZ LA VIE ET VOUS EMPOISONNEZ LA NOTRE ! IL Y EN A MARRE À LA FIN. ALORS VOUS POSEZ VOTRE CUL SUR VOTRE BANC, CHACUN À UN BOUT DE LA SALLE ET LE PREMIER QUI L'OUVRE SE PREND MON PIED AU CUL, SEC ! »

Ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés tellement elle était en colère. Les deux élèves affichèrent une mine déconfite et allèrent se rassoir, se faisant tout petit. Hermione souffla un bon coup, remettant de l'ordre dans son uniforme. Quand elle redressa la tête elle vit des centaines de regards amplis de gratitudes tournés vers elle.

« Non, mais... »

**FIN **

(?)

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir. Non vous ne rêvez pas... je suis bien de retour. Enfin pas totalement. Je suis en panne d'inspiration depuis un bon mois mais je viens de retrouver ce texte. Donc pour vous faire patienter, en attendant la suite de... presque toutes mes fics**_

_**Enjoy !**_

**Elwy**


	2. 2 version :FIN ALTERNATIVE

_Ce "chapitre" est une autre versions avec une fin un peu différentes .. j'espère que vous aimerez_

* * *

« CONNARD ! »

« SALOP ! »

« TRAITRE À TON SANG »

« BLONDINETTE »

« ETRE AMORPHE DE TOUTE CULTURE »

« ALIÉNÉ PAR UNE IDÉOLOGIE QUI LE DÉPASSE INTELLECTUELLEMENT PARLANT »

« T'ES QU'UN SALE ABRUTI PAS CAPABLE DE SE DÉFENDRE TOUT SEUL. »

« T'ES QU'UN SALE ENCULÉ DE MANGEMORT. TU MÉRITE DE MOISIR EN PRISON COMME TON PÈRE »

« RACLURE DE MERDE, MÊME LES CHIENS VOUDRONT PAS DE TES RESTES »

« AU MOINS J'EN AURAI PARCE QU'APRES T'AVOIR FAIT BOUFFER TES SALES CHEVEUX DE PUTE TU CHIALERAS TA RACE ET TU TE BALANCERAS DU HAUT DE LA TOUR D'ASTRO ET TU RESSEMBLERAS A RIEN APRES TA CHUTE, même si c'est déjà le cas! »

« CONNASSE INVERTÉBRÉE »

« FAUSSE BLONDE À PERRUQUE »

« FERMEZ LA, BORDEL DE SALOPERIE DE MERDE »

Les deux élèves se turent. Les insultent fusaient depuis un bon quart d'heure dans la Grande Salle, sans que rien ni personne ne puisse arrêter Harry et Draco. Personne sauf une Hermione Granger en colère. Elle avait crispé ses poings de colère et se tenait droite comme un piquet face aux deux adversaire.

« Hermione, tu... » commença Harry

« Sale Sang-d... » siffla Drago

« VOS GUEULES ! Y'EN A MARRE DE VOS CONNERIES. ÇA FAIT SEPT ANS QUE VOUS NOUS CASSEZ LES COUILLES AVEC VOS ENGUEULADES !

« Ah bon, t'es un trans' ? »

« TA GUEULE DRAGO ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QUE NOUS ON DOIT SUPPORTER ÇA TOUTE L'ANNÉE. ET APRÈS HARRY VIENT FULMINER CONTRE TOI TOUTE LA JOURNÉE. VOUS VOUS POURRISSEZ LA VIE ET VOUS EMPOISONNEZ LA NOTRE ! IL Y EN A MARRE À LA FIN. ALORS VOUS POSEZ VOTRE CUL SUR VOTRE BANC, CHACUN À UN BOUT DE LA SALLE ET LE PREMIER QUI L'OUVRE SE PREND MON PIED AU CUL, SEC ! »

Ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés tellement elle était en colère. Les deux élèves affichèrent une mine déconfite et allèrent se rassoir, se faisant tout petit. Hermione souffla un bon coup, remettant de l'ordre dans son uniforme.

"Non mais.."

Quand elle redressa la tête elle vit des centaines de regards amplis de gratitudes tournés vers elle. Soudain la Grande Salle explosa en applaudissements et en félicitations. Tous les élèves, et même quelques professeurs s'étaient levés pour la remercier. Après deux bonnes minutes de poignées de mains, d'accolades et de remerciement envers la jeune Gryffondor, Dumbledore se leva, imposant ainsi le silence.

« Bien, j'espère que cet épisode vous aura donner une leçon, à tous. Pour conclure j'enlève trente points à Gryffondor et à Serpentard pour comportement dégradant en public. J'accorde cependant dix points à Miss Granger pour avoir régler cette affaire. Pour finir je lui accorde un nouveau privilège. À partir de ce jour, Miss Granger sera Préfète-en-Chef et Gardienne de l'ordre au sein de l'école. »

_Depuis l'évènement de la Grande Salle, Hermione était sans doutes la personne la plus respectée de l'établissement, peut-être même devant le directeur_


End file.
